jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ValixyTheWolf/Camp Heroes: Zeus Lightning
Okay więcaj to mój pierwszy blog. Komentujcie , hejtujcie itd. ✌ Krótkie informacje... ''- zero na temat ale zapewne uznacie mnie za mordercę , wariata , geniusza , idiotę , świnie ( osobiście wolę być krową ...) , menela( którym jestem ) , żula ( od wczoraj ) , nawiaso żygaczem(czyt. kocham nawiasy , krowy i kropki , a tobie nic do tego ) , barbarzyńcą (???) i wiele innych ,'' '- Z przykrością informuję iż wstawię na razie kawałek prologu ( w prologu nie ma jeźdźców )' '-Prolog dzieje się aktualnie '(do czasu ...) ''- '''nie ma połowy Czkawstrid .Sorry jest ale inna nazwa ... (YOLO) '' Reyna siedziała w ławcę obok Willa i Niko ( Kocham to imię ) . Napisała na kartce ,, Dziś o wpół do 6 ?" Chłopaki zgodzili się . Reyna nieznosiła nowego gimnazjum . Jej rodzice mówili , że to gimnazjum jest na wyższym poziomie , niż to stare . Jednak to gimnazjum było białe , czyste i puste . Nie podobało jej się tu .Dotego było daleko od obozu i musiała jechać na Manhattan 8 godzin . Jej poprzedni obóz został zniszczony więc przenieśli go na Long Island , w pobliże innego obozu. Jej rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek . Wzięła plecak( pasiasty ) i wybiegła . Reyna , Nico i Will pobiegli na przystanek , każde czekało na inny autobus . Jutro wyjadą na obóz....Pakowałam się na obóz , spojrzałam na zegarek . Piąta , kurcze spóźnię się . Wzięłam plecak i pobiegłam do szkoły. Nico i Will już tam byli . Zapytałam - Zaczynamy ?//// Will- jasne.///// Ja i Will ukryliśmy się za rogiem budynku. Nico podkradł się do woźnego , który śpiewał : I belive I can fly. Woźny zamknął drzwi i włożył klucze do kieszeni , a wtedy Nico je wyjął. Pobiegł do nas ,a woźny pojechał swoim fiatem. Nico otworzył drzwi , a potem je zamknął . ( Reyna ) Nico który chcesz ?*** (Nico ) Daj czarny.*** Will? ###( Will) Daj niebieską .### Biorę złoty .### Pffffff, Reyna bierz różowy , najbardziej pasuje do ciebie . ### Uderzyłam go po twarzy. ### Auu Reyna przestań , to boli.( czyt. Reyna kocham cię ale jesz za mało placków , więc jesteś '''nie tak fajna jak ja )###Mogę ci dołożyć ( czyt. Wolę Nico )### Reyna błagam cię ...( wyjdź za mnie )### Hemmm? Will wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać . Nie wierzę , że jest ode mnie starszy .(cosiek ode mnie : Tak Reyna on jest od ciebie starszy i pogódź się z tym . A ty Willek nie bądź beksą . Nico , heemmm mój mążżżżż ) Reyna biegła do drzwi do pokoju dyrektora . Otworzyła drzwi wyjęła farbę w sprayu . Opryskała całe drzwi . Wcześniej miała napisać Ra-Ra ale by się zdradziła . Pobiegła do klasy i pomalowała ławkę jej wroga : Malorie Bernadette Gauthier(ble) , rozpieszczonej francuski która wprost była najbardziej dziewczęcą dziewczyną w Angli . Do tego nazywała Reyne chłopakiem dlatego , że nie nosiła sukienek. Jej najlepsze kumpele robiły dla niej wszystko Niemka Ingryd Stelina Braun, Włoszka Adelia Bove Caruso i Amerykanka Griselde Vonna Frozen . Malorie , Ingryd ,Adelia i Griselde będą wściekłe . Nagle do klasy wszedł Bryce Lawrense z Malorie ,Ingryd , Adelią i Griselde . Malorie i Ingryd trzymały w rękach Nico a Adelia i Griselde Willa.)(geniusz Reyny )Chłopaki daliście się im złapać ? Nico popatrzył ze złością na Willa , kiedy brzuch Reyny przebił spiżowy miecz. Straciła przytomność. Bryce Lawrence(mu-cha , pszczo-ła , o-sa ) uśmiechał się okrutnie -Wy też chcecie do niej dołączyć ?-Na twarzach Willa i Nico była mieszanka przerażenia , wściekłości i zaskoczenia. Nico próbował wezwać sługów(zombie szofer XXD) , ale Malorie i Ingryd mocno go trzymały . A może to nie było to ? Bryce- Oj , synu Hadesa , wiedz , że jestem synem Orkusa , boga kar i skazanych dusz . Ja trzymam ich na smyczy.- z drzwi wyszły kościotrupy . Teraz na twarzy Nico malowała się głównie złosć .Will był przerażony . Nico zaczął się wściekać. Wokół niego popękały płytki , kościotrupy się zapadały , a Bryce , Malorie , Ingryd , Adelia i Griselde uciekli. Nico zmieniał się w cień. Will zaliczył faceplam. Reyna była zemdlona. Will- teraz mam na głowie dwóch umierających.- Will wyjął zioła i robił lekarstwa + sole trzeźwiące. Nom chyba teraz będę pisać z per. Willa: Dałem lekarstwo Reynie i Nicowi , następnie otworzyłem okno (było dość nisko) przez które wskoczyły po kolei kot, 3 psy i orzeł (kot był biały ( Willa) , 1 czarny pies ( Nica ) , 2 psy ze srebra i złota (Reyny) i orzeł ( też Reyny )). Zwierzęta ustawiły się w obronie, nie licząc mojego kota , który usiadł na Reynie. Nagle usłyszałem głosy . Stanąłem i wpatrywałem się w drzwi.Otwarły się a z nich wyszli 3 chłopaki. Jeden z nich powiedział- über.-naradzili się i powiedział-Sprechen Sie Deutsch?- zrozumiałem , że chodzi o niemiecki . Trochę się go uczyłem w gimnazjum ale nie wiele.Odpowiedziałem-Nicht. - Chłopak odpowiedział- właśnie się wkopałeś. Jesteś chrzęstem , prawda ?- pierwszy chłopak spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zły. Ja- O co chodzi ?- chłopak numer 2 spojrzał na mnie- Nie wyglądasz jak my ? Kim jesteś?- Faktycznie wyglądali jakoś dziwnie-który mamy rok ?- nr3 odpowiedział- 1914. - Zbladłem . Czyżbyśmy byli 100(101) lat temu? ValixyTheWolf (dyskusja) 18:36, lut 18, 2015 (UTC)Mein Name Valixy. Pewnie się zastanwiacie Gdzież wreszcie pojawi się reszta ... Jeszcze rozdział !!Krawat nie mam żadnych pomysłów. Tu macie Reyne z Aurum i Argentum .Tutaj przedstawię wam moje konserwy. Dla waszej informacji wszystkie niedogodności odnośnie miast ( prawdopodobnie pojawia się tam Kalifornia) Znajdują się w LONDYNIE. 'Rozdział 1' Reyna obudziła się ze śpiączki .Znajdowała się w jakiejś kajucie. Czuła się dziwnie . Jakby ktoś się na nią patrzył. Kompletnie nic nie pamiętała. I chyba walnęła się w głowę . Z trudem odwróciła głowę. Wytrzeszczyła oczy . Istotnie gapił(a?) się na nią jakiś facio, w szklance z wodą( szklanka się gapi) F.( Facio)- Witaj, Reyno. Jestem Neptun. Przybywam z rozkazu mojego brata Jupitera. R.( Reyna)-Emmm, co(wiele elokwencji) ? Nie rozumiem pana. N.-Reyna masz odszukać Błyskawicę. R.-C-co? N.-Piorun Piorónów . Ukrywa się w tym świecie pod postacią dziewczyny . R. -Niech pan pójdzie gdzieś indziej , może ktoś inny zrozumie. N.- Idź do Will'a i Nico , oni ci pomogą. Mój czas się kończy. R.- Niech pan poczeka! Kim są Will i Nico !? Facio zniknął ze szklanki. Reyna nic nie rozumiała . Kim niby ma być ten Piorun , jak on wygląda ? Jak ona wygląda? Jak to wygląda? Nawet nie wiedziała jak do niego mówić , niej , tego. Głowa znowu ją bolała.Do kajuty wlazł kolejny facio (Will). W.-Hey, Reyna chcesz zobaczyć statek ? Reyna nie rozumiała kim jest ten facio i co on sobie myśli? Włazi sobie do jej kajuty jak gdyby nigdy nic , bez pukania. R.- Tak , pewnie. Kim ty wogóle jesteś? Will zrobił faceplam. Spodziewał się tego. W.- Zaczynasz być jak mój kot . Jestem Will Solace, twój kumpel . Nico też jest naszym kumplem . Jesteśmy sobie na takim jakby statku powietrznym . Nie, nie samolocie. A teraz chodź. Reyna wstała i poszła za Will'em. Przynajmniej coś jej powiedział. Hey , oglondaliście wczoraj ,, Małych Gigantów" ?Moja kumpela się dostała!!! (Ala Rega, Czaderki) Valixy love you!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania